


Перелет к пункту назначения

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [24]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Перелет к пункту назначения

Что несет в себе свобода? Мастер Солк знал бы ответ на этот вопрос.

Глупо было ожидать, что уход из храма не даст осложнений в жизни Пии. Да, у нее был план, но это не отменяло того, что она уже давно не оставалась одна. Внешний мир оказался достаточно враждебен, даже не считая имперских патрулей. Проблема была не в том, что Пиа не вписывалась в это место, а в том, что всегда был шанс случайно выдать себя.

Было ли безопасным делать вид, что она контрабандист? Вряд ли. Но кричать всем, что она только вышла из храма, в котором еще есть чувствительные к Силе, мечтающие когда-нибудь стать джедаями, Пиа не собиралась.

Добраться до Дорина было легко, а вот что делать дальше – было очередной проблемой для нее. Здесь, в основном, говорили на келдорском, из-за чего Пиа провела несколько лишних дней в поиске кого-нибудь, кто знает общегал или, хотя бы, мизе-каулф.

Брентаал IV, куда Пию высадил пилот с Дорина, встретил ее не совсем радостно. Планета была в разгаре военной подготовки, из-за чего здесь наблюдали за каждым. Пиа чувствовала себя как мишень. Несколько раз имперские штурмовики попадались ей на пути, из-за чего бывшая ученица лишь теряла время, ища обходные пути. В одной из подпольных кантин, куда она зашла, прячась от патруля, Пиа нашла нескольких контрабандистов, называющих себя перевозчиками.

\- Я щедро вам заплачу, если вы доставите меня на Корусант.


End file.
